Best Friends
by MoonBeamStruck
Summary: Clemont and Ash are best friends. One day they talk about kissing, flirting and being in love. This story contains diodeshipping - Ash/Satoshi x Clemont/Citron
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this story will have more then 1 chapter.  
I have a lot of work to do so I can't promise the next chapter will be here soon.  
I hope you like the first chapter. **  
**

**This story contains boy x boy. If you don't like this, then don't read it!**

Diodeshipping is the name for Ash (Satoshi) and Clemont (Citron).

* * *

 **Nobody's pov**

Ash, Clemont, Serena and Bonnie have arrived at a Pokémon center. They decide to have some vacation and stay here for a while. Ash sits on a bench outside.

Clemont: "Hey Ash, the girls are checking out the shops. What do you want to do?"

Ash: "The girls are shopping without us? Why is that?"

Clemont: "Because I told them they could have a girl's moment. Anyway, you know what would happen if we joined them. Bonnie always tries to find me some nice clothes. I'm perfectly fine with the ones I wear now."

Ash starts to laugh. "You know, I think you're right. I'm glad you managed to let them go without us. Let's have a boy moment then? What do you want to do?"

Clemont sits next to Ash on the bench. "I don't know, how about spending this time to get to know each other?"

Ash: "To get to know each other? Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

The inventor starts to blush. "Ma-aybe a-about you kno-ow."

Ash looks at the blonde. "Sorry, can you repeat that?"

Clemont: "I was hoping we could ta-alk about personal stuff."

Ash: "Why are you stuttering? Clemont, you're my best friend. You can tell me anything. So, personal stuff huh? Do you have a crush?"

Clemont sighes. "Thanks Ash and no I don't have a crush. I never kissed someone before. I was wondering if you've already done that. Maybe you can give me some advice?"

Ash: "I never kissed someone either. And to be honest I have no idea how I should do that. Do you know how kissing is supposed to work?"

Clemont smiles. "No, that's why I was asking you about it. So we have never kissed. Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

Ash: "No, I never had one. What about you?"

Clemont: "If I ever had one, Bonnie would have made sure she wouldn't run away. I never met the right person I guess. I know Bonnie wants me to be happy but sometimes it really gets annoying."

Ash: "Yeah, I figured that out. I'm glad I don't have a sister doing that."

Clemont and Ash laugh with this.

Clemont: "So never kissed, no girlfriends. Have you ever been in love?"

Ash thinks about this one. "I don't know. Sometimes I think someone is beautiful but it never feels like I want to be with that person forever. I guess that's not being in love. Has someone stolen your heart?"

Clemont: "I don't know either. I feel the same. You always hear people talking about being in love. I guess if it feels that special that I should have known if I ever was in love."

The boys sit in silence together.

Clemont is the first one to break it. "Hey Ash, have you ever tried to flirt with someone?"

Ash: "No I haven't tried anything yet. I'm sure that when I am a Pokémon master I don't have to try. The girls will fall for me, believe me."

This makes the inventor laugh so hard that he falls of the bench.

Clemont: "Do you really think that? I can only imagine all these girls screaming for you. Let me tell you something. I am a gym leader and the girls only notice your power. Do you want to be with someone that doesn't care about who you really are? Do you want them to only see you as the Pokémon master but not as Ash, the kind trainer? Ash, who is always supportive of his friends? I don't want anyone to be with me for what I have. I want them to like me for who I am."

Ash: "I never thought about it that way. You're right, they need to like me for me. What about you, have you ever tried to flirt?"

The blonde sits back next to his friend on the bench. "That's not a good story."

The Pokémon trainer gets curious. "I won't tell anyone else. I'm curious, maybe I can learn something from it."

Clemont: "I don't think so. It was Bonnie, again. She forced me to ask this girl which perfume she liked most and then I had to buy it for her. I was so afraid and confused that I ended up asking a guy which perfume he liked. He told me 'Afraid your girl won't like it? If that girls love you then any perfume will be an amazing gift. My girlfriend likes this one the most.' I bought it and gave it to Bonnie. She couldn't believe how I screwed it up."

Ash puts his arm on Clemont shoulder. "That's a nice story. At least you tried something. It's sad we don't know more about flirting and kissing. That information could be useful. I don't want to ask the girls about it. Do you know where to find some answers?"

Clemont thinks about it. "Bonnie always talks about stuff she reads in these magazines. We could try to buy a teenage girl magazine and read it. I never saw anything like this in the boy magazines."

Ash: "That sounds like a great idea. So, who's going to buy it?"

Clemont: "I'm scared to do this. It's a girl magazine, what will the shop owner think of me?"

Ash winks. "That you have a girlfriend or a sister."

Clemont blushes. "I see the girls coming to us. They won't leave us alone anymore. How about I stop them from following you and you buy it?"

"Okay, see you later." Ash walks away to find the nearest shop that has magazines.


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

The girls don't take long to reach Clemont.

Bonnie: "Hey big brother!"

Serena: "Where is Ash going?"

Clemont starts to panic. "Ash? He's just buying something. He won't take long."

Serena didn't like it. After shopping without the boys she really wanted to spend some time with Ash. "Can't we just go after him? I want to show you what we bought."

Clemont needs a plan. What could he possibly do to let the girls wait for Ash to return?

The shy boy manages to say something: "Serena, dance with me."

This surprises both girls.

Clemont starts to explain himself. "When we danced at the party I realized that I wasn't a good dancer. I want to learn how to dance so I won't embarrass myself anymore. I hoped that you could teach me how to dance. I learned a lot of you the last time and was wondering if you like to show me one more time how it's done."

Bonnie doesn't wait for Serena to give an answer. "That sounds great! You are right. I will never find a girl who wants you if you can't dance. Serena, do you want to help my brother? Please?"

Serena wasn't sure but hearing the little girl beg for it made her agree. "Okay I guess."

Clemont smiles and tries to do his best. His little sister is more than happy and encourages the two to start. Serena takes the lead and Clemont follows it."

When Ash returns he sees the two dancing. "Hello, I'm back. What's with the dancing?"

Bonnie is disappointed. She doesn't like it that Ash is back. That means that the dance is over. Serena is afraid that Ash will think she loves Clemont. The inventor is happy that he doesn't need to distract the girls anymore.

Bonnie starts to talk: "Ash?! Why did you return that soon? My brother needs more practice to dance."

The trainer is surprised to hear this. "I think they both dance well. I must say that I can't compete with your brother's moves. I am hungry, when are we going to eat?"

Serena is more than happy to spend some time with Ash. "How about we eat now and after that Bonnie and I can show you what we bought."

Everyone agrees. They go to the Pokémon center.

* * *

 **The boy's bedroom**

The pokémon center had only rooms for 2 persons left. Serena and Bonnie sleep together in a room and the boys share the other one.

"I can't believe how much candy my sister bought. I will never let her shop without me again."

Ash decides to tease Clemont. "You were the one that stopped the girls from shopping with us. What about the new clothes that Bonnie wants you to have?"

Clemont sighs. "That's for the next time they go shopping."

Ash opens his backpack and takes out the magazine he bought earlier. The inventor sits next to him on Ash his bed.

Clemont: "You bought it! I'm excited to see what we can learn from it."

Ash: "Really? I think you don't need this anymore."

This surprises Clemont. "Why not?"

"I saw your dance with Serena. That's a good way to flirt with a girl." Ash winks.

Clemont: "It's not what you think it was. I was distracting her so she wouldn't follow you."

Ash believes his friend and takes a look at the magazine. The boys start reading it. They laugh with the 'how to attract a boy' part.

Ash is the first to speak: "I don't think stalking a boy is on my to do list. So you have to find out where the boy goes most and accidentally always show up at these places. Then you have to hope he starts talking with you one day? Isn't it easier to start talking first?"

Clemont: "Yes that would be easier. You know how girls are. How about this one? Wear a necklace so you can ask the boy if he was checking out your boobs if he looks at it. That's ridiculous. I don't think this will ever work on me."

They both agree that this article won't help them a lot and that girls are crazy as hell.

Ash turns the page to see the next article 'how to flirt'.

Ash: "So according to this one you have to look at him. When he looks back you wink and look away. How is that supposed to be flirting?"

Clemont: "lick your lips when he's talking to you to tell him you want to kiss him? I don't think this will work if the boys don't know what they mean with it. This is the first time I ever heard about this!"

The trainer starts to make a joke of it. "Hey Clemont?" The inventor looks at him. "Yeah, what is it?" Ash licks his lips. The boys start to laugh.

The next article is 'how to kiss'. The boys read it and try to imagine how you kiss.

Clemont: "It doesn't look that hard."

Ash: "You say that now. Wait for your first kiss. I'm confused. I didn't know that you use your tongue to kiss. I thought it was just a peck on the lips."

Clemont: "I heard about the tongue thing. It's called a French kiss. We just have to remember these steps and everything will be okay."

The boys look at some pictures from famous boys with a six-pack.

Clemont: "I feel a bit down by looking at these pictures. I don't have a six-pack."

Ash tries to comfort his friend. "That's okay. You made all these amazing inventions! I wouldn't trade you for a stupid six-pack guy. You just need to find the right person."

Clemont smiles and turns the page. "This one is about … being gay."

Ash takes a look at it. "I didn't know it was possible to fall in love with the same gender."

This surprises the inventor. "I heard about it. Sometimes you can see two persons of the same gender kissing. I never thought about it. I never disliked it. You don't choose who you fall in love with."

Ash: "You're right, I think it's cool. So if I fall in love with boys then I am gay?"

Clemont nods. "Yes, I don't know what I am. I think being gay is possible. What about you?"

Ash thinks about it. "I don't know either. Guess we have to fall in love to know what gender we like."

Clemont hugs Ash. "Don't worry about it. I like you for who you are. It doesn't matter to me which gender you prefer."

Ash returns the hug. "Thanks! We stay friends no matter what happens. If you think you are gay let me know. You can talk about it with me. And if you're straight, let me know to. Let's find you the perfect match then. You'll be married in no time."

Clemont tries to hide his embarrassed face on Ash his shoulder.

"Aash! You start to sound like my sister. I don't want to get married!"

The trainer fondles his friend's back with his arms. "I was only teasing you a bit. It's getting late. We should sleep."

Ash takes the magazine and puts it away in his backpack. Clemont gives him a kiss on the cheek and goes to his bed. Ash tries not to think about the feeling his cheek has now. Carefully he places a hand on his cheek and closes his eyes. Then he thinks about why his cheek is feeling weird. "Clemont? You kissed me."

Clemont looks at his friend. "Yes I did, on your cheek. You should have seen your face when you registered what I did. I think it was cute. If you act this way with a kiss on the cheek then how are you going to react to a real kiss?" Clemont winks to Ash.

"Clemont?! Are you teasing me? The game is on!"

Ash jumps on Clemont his bed and tries to kiss his friend's cheek. The inventor's hands are protecting his face so it doesn't work. Ash decides to tickle him, which proofs to be very effective.

"Aaaash! Nooo, please stop it! Please I can't stop to laugh! Stop teasing me!"

Clemont tries to escape Ash his hands. He only manages to fall on the ground on top of Ash.

"Is everything alright?" A little girl asks.

Ash is the first to react. "Hello Bonnie, didn't see you there. We were caught up in a tickle fight. It looks like I am winning this."

Bonnie smiles and decides to make it a bit worse. "You should try my brother's feet." Then she closes the door and explains Serena that Ash was not getting murdered in there.

"Your feet huh?"

Before Clemont knows what happens he is on his back with ash at his feet. "Aaash!"

After some more of tickling the boys go to their bed to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ash his dream**

"Take my hand, let's dance."

"O-okay, let's dance."

A stranger guides Ash to the dance floor. He places his hand on Ash his waist.

"Don't be afraid. Let me lead you."

Ash let the other person lead him. It doesn't take long to find a good rhythm.

 _What is this? Why am I dancing? And who is my dance partner? It's all foggy in here. Wait, this must be a dream then. I'm curious, who is this stranger? I wished I could see the face._

The grip on Ash his waist gets stronger. Ash takes a look and tries to see something.

 _I see two blue eyes. They are so beautiful. I think I can get lost in them. The grip on my waist is very strong but still caring. This must be a boy then. He moves very precise. It's just how Clemont danced with Serena._

"Clemont, is that you?"

The fog seems to disappear. Ash now sees his friend leading him.

"Of course it's me. Did you expect someone else?" the blonde answers.

 _I am dancing with my best friend. It feels nice and safe. I wish this never stops._

Ash let himself go in the moment. Unfortunately he misplaces one of his feet and falls. He feels a pair of strong arms catch him. Without thinking Ash moves his arms around the back of his friend. The two end up in a tight hug.

"Are you alright? We can stop dancing if you don't like it."

"No! I'm okay. Please, don't stop! I, I like it! Teach me how to dance Clemont. I don't want this to end."

Clemont stops the hug and places his hand back on Ash his waist. The inventor leads his friend in another dance.

 _Don't let go of me. I want this to last forever._

* * *

 **The boy's room**

"Pika?" Pikachu moves against his trainer. The hungry Pokémon is tired of waiting for him to get up. "Pika-pikachu!" A thunderbolt hits the sleeping boy.

"Aaaah! Pikachu! Why did you do that?!" Ash yells.

Clemont comes out of the bathroom. "Good morning my little sunshine." he says.

Ash gives Pikachu some food. "Little sunshine? Are you kidding me? Why did you call me that?"

"Do you prefer to be called sleeping beauty then?"

Seeing Ash his face Clemont decides to tease him just a little bit more.

"Or should I call you my sweet little princess?"

Then Ash remembers the magazine. "Are you trying to flirt with me?"

The inventor grins. "I wanted to test some of it on you. Is it working?"

The next thing Clemont knows is the feeling of a pillow hitting his face.

"I am not a sweet little princess! Now if you excuse me I want to use the bathroom my lord."

The boys laugh and get ready for breakfast.

* * *

 **Breakfast**

The boys join Serena and Bonnie for breakfast.

Bonnie: "what was that scream I heard from your room this morning?"

Ash looks at his Pokémon. "That was Pikachu's way of waking me up. He seemed to care more about his food then about the dream I was having."

Serena: "What were you dreaming about?"

Ash: "It doesn't really matter. It was just a nice dream."

The little blush on his cheeks says something else.

* * *

 **Shopping time**

Ash sits down at the edge of a fountain waiting for the girls and Clemont to return. He thinks about the dream he had last night. Pikachu managed to get a bottle of ketchup. He accidentally gets some ketchup on his trainer. "Pikachu! I don't care if you eat ketchup but now it's all over my face and shirt." Pikachu tries to defend itself. Ash washes his shirt in the fountain.

Bonnie tries to find her brother some cute clothes. Clemont however is not so happy with this. "What about this one big brother?" Bonnie shows him what Clemont describes as 'the ugliest thing he ever saw in his life'. Serena talks with him when Bonnie leaves to find something else. "What do you like then?" Clemont is surprised. "What do you mean?" "What clothes do you like? What colors do you feel comfortable with?" The inventor thinks about it and tries to describe what he likes. Serena brings him a white suit and he decides to buy it. "How did you do that Serena? I never get my brother to buy nice clothes." "I asked him what he was looking for. Clemont is it okay if Bonnie and I are checking out the shop over there?" Clemont nods. "I see you later then. Thanks for the help Serena. I really like this suit." Serena is happy to hear this. "You're welcome!"

Clemont walks to the fountain where Ash is sitting. "Hey Ash, you have something on your face."

Ash looks up to see his friend. "Are you thinking about the magazine again? I'm not in the mood for kissing."

"No, I'm not. You really have something on your face. It's something red."

Ash looks at Pikachu, who acts like nothing happened. "That's ketchup. Do you mind helping me?"

Clemont looks at the empty ketchup bottle next to Pikachu and starts to laugh. "Okay, don't move." He removes the ketchup on his friends face.

"Thanks! I tried to wash my shirt and my face. I must have missed some of it." Ash hugs his friend.

Clemont hugs back, trying not to think about Ash not wearing a shirt. "I'm sorry that I started flirting this morning. It was just to tease you a little bit."

Ash stops the hug. "It's okay, I don't mind. Do you mind if we practice a bit? Just for today to see how it goes?"

Clemont shakes hand with Ash. "That's a great idea! Let's do this!"

Ash takes his shirt. "It looks like this one is dry and good to wear again. Come with me Clemont, I want to show you something."

Clemont follows his friend to a shop. "What are we doing in a perfume shop?"

Ash smirks. "You can choose whatever you want. I'll buy it for you. I always buy my perfumes here. This one of the only places that sells male perfumes."

Clemont tries some testers. He's surprised about them. "I really like this one."

Ash takes his arm and smells it. "I have a good feeling about this one, it suits you."

When the boys return to the fountain Clemont stops to buy a rose. He gives it to Ash. "This is for you. Thanks for the perfume, I really like it."

Ash takes the rose. "Maybe we should buy a gay magazine next time. You call me princess, give me a rose. I'm not a girl you know. But thank you, I like getting gifts."

Clemont looks at his friend. "I don't think that there are rules. If you like someone then it doesn't matter what you give them. They will like it because it's a gift from you."

"So I can give you anything? Okay they sell make-up in that store. Let's buy you a lipstick then." Ash laughs seeing Clemont his reaction.

They meet the girls at the fountain. "Ash, were did you get that rose?" Serena asks.

Ash looks at the rose and smiles. "A secret admire gave it to me. I really like it."

Clemont blushes hearing these words. Serena tries to look happy for Ash. Bonnie notices the perfume and the blush on her brother's face. "Where did you get that perfume?"

Clemont shows it to his sister. "Ash bought it for me. Do you want to smell it?" He sprays a bit on his arm and let her smell. "That's really nice!" Bonnie says.

Bonnie thinks about her brother. It's obvious to her that Clemont gave Ash the rose. Did she finally found her brother a keeper?


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that you had to wait this long for an update!  
**

 **I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

Ash and Clemont try to flirt during the day. This gets some nice conversations and funny moments. Bonnie hears most of it and is sure they are meant to be together.

One moment Ash told Clemont: "Do you have a map cause I am lost in your eyes."

Clemont his answer was perfect. He opened his backpack and gave his friend a map from Lumiose city. "Here, I hope this helps." Ash looks at him. "Clemont? Did you hear what I said?" Clemont nods and start to laugh. "Yes, I did. Sorry, I couldn't help to make a joke about it." Ash tries to look hurt. "Next time you start saying something nice. Let's see how good you are!" The battle is on.

* * *

Clemont: "Do you like water?"

Ash: "Yes, what about it?"

Clemont: "Then you like 70% of my body."

Ash thinks about it. "I didn't know that, science is so amazing!"

* * *

The boys are walking to the Pokémon center. Clemont trips over a stone and falls. Ash runs and helps him to stand up. "Are you okay? Do you need help?" Clemont looks at his knee. "It hurts a bit. I don't think it's that bad." He tries to walk but the trainer stops him. "Let me take care of you." Ash puts a bandage on his knee. "Thank you." The shy inventor says. Before Clemont realizes what's happening, he's in a pair of strong arms. Ash decided to carry him bridal style. "Ash, you don't have to do this! I can walk on my own." The trainer smiles and starts to walk. "Stop protesting. I know you like it." This makes the boy in his arms blush. Clemont wraps his arms around Ash and closes his eyes, letting his friend carry him.

* * *

 **The boys room**

Clemont: "I can't believe you carried me this long. You must be exhausted! Are you okay?"

Ash looks at his friend. "I'm okay. Don't worry about it."

The boys sit down on Ash his bed. Ash plays with the rose.

Clemont: "Have you seen Pikachu?"

Ash: "Yes, he's in the girls room. I allowed Bonnie to play with him. I wanted us to be alone for a while."

Clemont: "You wanted us to be alone?"

The Pokémon trainer looks at his friend. "Yes, I wanted to ask you something. After today I realize that I really want to have my first kiss. I want to know how to kiss, to experiment a bit. Clemont, you are my best friend. Do you want to experiment with me?"

The inventor thinks about it.

 _If I don't do this now then I might never have this chance again. I don't mind having my first kiss with Ash._

Clemont: "Okay, I'm in."

The boys' smile and look at each other. They move a bit closer.

Ash: "So, what do we do now?"

Clemont moves closer and gives a kiss an Ash his cheek. Then he goes for the lips. The boys close their eyes, lips pressed together. They sit like this for a moment. Ash tries to bite his friends lips like the magazine described. He is so nervous that he bites to harsh, making Clemont scream.

Clemont: "Ash! Don't bite that harsh. It hurts!"

Ash: "I didn't know that. Sorry! Can we try again?"

Clemont agrees. "No biting this time."

The boys look at each other. They slowly move closer and push their lips together. This time Ash decides to lick the lips from his friend. He uses too much saliva and gets their faces all wet in the progress. Clemont moves away.

Clemont: "We're all wet now. This isn't working."

Clemont gets some towels from the bathroom and gives one to Ash.

Ash: "Maybe you should try to take the lead?"

Clemont moves one hand to Ash his cheek. He pushes their lips back together. Ash moves his hands to the inventors back. Clemont slowly moves his tongue on his friend's lips. He slowly enters Ash his mouth and starts playing with his tongue. Ash joins in. They break apart to breathe again.

Ash: "That was nice."

Clemont tries to hide his blush, Ash stops him. "Don't hide it. We're just experimenting. It's normal for our body's to act strange because of it."

Clemont: "Really? Thanks. I liked the kiss."

Ash gets under his blanket, Clemont joins him. The trainer gives his friend one last kiss before they fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

This is the last chapter of this story.

I hope you like it! Have a nice day :D

* * *

 **Clemont his dream**

Ash: "I think I'll take ice cream as dessert, what about you?"

Clemont: "Huh? What about me? Where are we?"

Ash looks at his friend. "We're on a date in this new restaurant I found. Is everything alright Clemmy?"

 _We're on a what? I don't know what's happening and … this must be a dream then. What is this dream about? It's about me and Ash having a date? Strange, maybe it's because of that kiss._

Ash gets worried and places a hand on Clemont his hand. "Clemont, talk to me. Did I do something wrong?"

Clemont: "No, no you haven't. I was thinking about something. There's nothing to worry about."

Ash is relieved. "Okay, do you want something for dessert?"

 _This is just a dream. What should I do?_

Clemont takes a look at the piece of paper showing the desserts. "I don't know. I'm not that hungry."

Ash nods and pays for the diner that Clemont doesn't remember.

 _He thinks we're on a date. He's paying for what I assume we ate in this restaurant. This is so weird._

Ash: "Let's go then."

Clemont gets up. Ash takes his hand and walks with him to the door. He opens the door and leads him outside.

 _I'm holding his hand. I'm really holding his hand. Why is he holding my hand? I almost forgot, this is just a dream. This is not the real Ash._

Suddenly Ash pushes his friend to a wall. He kisses Clemont's cheek and goes to his neck. Licking and kissing all the skin he can find. He uses his strong arms to hold the inventor against the wall. Clemont freezes and stands still, taking in what's happening.

 _What is happening now? Why am I dreaming this in the first place? Do I like this? Do I like boys? Does this mean that I'm in love with Ash?_

Ash moves his lips to the blonde's lips, kissing him forcefully. Clemont gasps and feels how his friend deepens the kiss. One hand leaves his chest to play with his hair.

Ash stops the kiss and looks at his friend. "What's wrong? Why aren't you kissing back?"

 _He wants me to kiss back? Common Clemont, pull yourself together. This is just a dream. I won't hurt me if I get along with it._

The inventor let himself go in the moment. "Sorry. Let's do it again."

Ash: "Clemont, we don't need to do this if you don't want this."

Clemont: "I want it. I really like it. Please Ash kiss me. Let me kiss you. I need this. I need you! I want you! Kiss me!"

Ash shuts him up with a kiss. This time Clemont answers it.

* * *

 **The boys room – Ash his pov**

 _I can't sleep. We kissed this night. I liked it. I want to do it again. When Clemont kissed me I felt so warm and happy._

Clemont starts moving in his sleep.

Ash: "Huh? Clemont, are you awake?"

Clemont: "do … again."

 _He is saying something. What is he talking about?_

Ash moves his hand to the blonde's shoulder to shake him a little bit.

 _I think he's sleeping. I wonder what he's dreaming about._

Ash moves closer to listen to his friend.

Clemont: "Want it … like it. Ash kiss me … Kiss you … Need this."

There is a huge blush in the trainers face.

 _He wants to kiss me?_

Clemont: "Want you! Kiss me!"

Ash almost loses all his self-control. He pushes the blonde trying to wake him up. Clemont wakes up but he thinks this is his dream.

Clemont: "So you wanna play with me? Let's do this!"

Before Ash has the chance to say something, he's on his back. A blond nerd is on top of him kissing his neck.

Ash: "aah Clemont, we need to talk."

Clemont: "Shut up, you're just a dream of mine."

Clemont starts chewing on his friend's ear.

 _He thinks this is a dream? This means he's dreaming about doing this to me. I should tell him that this is real._

Ash: "Clemont, listen to mmmmph."

The inventor stops his friend by kissing him.

 _This isn't working. What can I do? I like this but it's not fair. Would he do this to me if it was not a dream?_

Ash uses all his forces to get on top. "Clemont, you will listen to me."

Clemont smiles. "So you're the dominant one? I'm not letting you win this."

The nerd flips them over so he's on top again. He kisses his friend and forces his tongue in Ash his mouth.

Ash does the only thing he can think about to make the blonde listen to him. He bites on Clemont's tongue.

Clemont: "Aaah! What was that for?!"

Ash: "Clemont! This is not a dream!"

The inventor starts to realize that he's awake. He thinks about what he has done to his friend and blushes.

Clemont: "Ash? I'm so sorry!"

Ash: "It's okay, do you mind telling me why you dream about kissing me?"

Clemont: "I don't know. It just happened this night."

Clemont gets of Ash. They sit next to each other. Ash puts his arm around the blonde.

Ash: "I think I like you."

Clemont: "I don't know how I feel about you. Tonight was fun. I really thought that I was having a dream. It felt so good trying to kiss you."

Ash blushes and moves closer to his friend. "Then maybe we should try to kiss again."

Clemont hesitates. "Wait, why didn't you kiss me back when I kissed you?"

Ash: "I realized you had a dream. I didn't want to abuse the situation."

The inventor blushes. "That's so sweet. You can kiss me now if you want that."

 _I hope that this kiss makes him realize that I'm his prince._

Ash kisses Clemont and gives everything he has. The nerd likes it and kisses back. They break apart for air.

Ash: "Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Clemont smiles. "Yes, I love you Ash! I love you!"

The boys cuddle and fall asleep together.


End file.
